Creepypasta love
by blazing burning heart
Summary: These are some story's with JeffxJane the killer, Laughing JackxLaughing Jill, Eyeless JackxNina the killer, and Ben DrownedxSally


ch 1: Jeff and Jane the killer's love story

Jeff was done with his nightly rounds 'till the next night came. He was heading towards a cabin he had found a few months ago in the woods. He also loved the walk there because it was near a cliff that could see the forest canopy and the lovely full moon that had been out all month. That was a big first for him, but he really loved it. But this time it was a bit different. As he walked towards the cabin that night though, he saw a certain some one near some boulders. But she didn't seem to be on her kill Jeff the Killer spree.

"Jane? What the fuck is she doing here?" he asked in a whisper to himself, "It doesn't matter now. She'll be going to sleep, very soon." he then approached her with a evil smile sprawled across his face.

When he got closer to her he noticed that she was hunched over a rock, and was sobbing. This is not what Jeff expected to see. Jane the killer, crying, he obviously did not know why, and he didn't really care. He got closer to her and smirked at her, she looked so pathetic to him. When he got closer to slash her neck, he heard her whisper something, but it was a bit muffled by the sobs.

"M' a avl muner," she said, witch he did not understand because of her sobbing, "I'm an evil monster!" she yelled out, startling Jeff a little.

'What, she's not a monster,' Jeff thought, 'If she is a monster she's the prettiest one I've ever seen . . . . WAIT WHAT THE FUCK AM I THINKING' Jeff mentally slapped himself at his own thought. Jeff slowly backed away and put his knife down on the ground gently.

He made sure it was a good distance from Jane, appropriately 20 ft away. He slowly and stealthily walked back over to Jane who continued her sobbing. He crouched down some what behind/next to her. He looked at her with worry in his eyes although he did not know of his own action. He just stayed crouched like that for a moment, then reached out his hand, to put it on her shoulder, only to be stopped by her.

"Get away from me you bastard!" she yelled at him, before she brought out her knife and slashed him on the upper abdomen area and and right arm. At this Jeff fell backwards, as he got stained by his own blood. Jane then noticed what she did and saw were his knife was, then looked back down at Jeff, who was a bit hunched over a little bit on the ground, and with his left arm held his cut on his abdomen area. "J-jeff, I-i, didn't mean to . . . I-i thought you w-were goin to . . . d-don't follow me . . . I-i'm a monster!" she then ran of towards the woods.

"J-jane wait!" Jeff called out a bit weakly do to the blood loss from his two cuts. "Waaaiit! J-jane come back!" He got up and staggered a little bit towards his knife and put it in his hodie pocket. "Jone i-it was my own fault a-as well!" although he knew his words wouldn't reach her, she was already pretty far. So he just grunted a little bit in pain and ran the best he could after her.

Jane had run to clearing in the woods, the trees formed a perfect circle around her, the full moon light falling perfectly over her, as she fell to her knees and continued her sobbing.

"I-i'm sorry Jeff. I don't know what I was doing. It's my fault if you die." She did an inhale sob as she continued, "I did it because I-i'm a monster, and there's no denying it!" she continued her sobbing at her own words and thoughts. But she eased a little when she heard a faint voice of in the distance.

"J-jane!" it was Jeff he was searching for her, with a worried tone in his voice, even after she had hurt him, "Jane come back, it wasn't your fault, a-an you are not a monster!" Jane seemed almost taken back by what he said, but didn't dare to call out her location. especially not to him. "J-jane please!" he called to no avail, "Fuck!" she heard him yell, obviously meaning he was hurt. Jane turned around and saw Jeff staggering towards the clearing. He noticed her to, and took out his knife, just to drop it next to her, making Jane get a confused look on her face. Jeff panted before he started talking again, "There now you could kill me with my own knife," he then paused to pant a little more, "or you could tell me why you think you are a monster." he said making Jane look down.

"I'm supposed to protect people from being killed by you, instead I hurt some one innocent, who had a whole life ahead of him. I killed him and his entire family, there is literally no one left to that poor man's name. All because I got angered and took my anger out on the entire innocent family!" she said staring at her hands witch were still covered by, now, dried blood. "I'm different from regular people, my skin is white, my eyes are black, and whenever I try to help some one they yell 'Monster' or 'Look out here comes a killer' just because they see my knife or how I look. And I bet that you think I'm a monster as well; j-just like every one else does!" she said sobbing a little more than sh already was. Not taking notice that Jeff was now sitting next to her, looking at her with pity as she sobbed into her hands.

"Jane . . . you're not a monster. People just think that because they're to quick to judge. Sometimes like us." he said putting his hurt arm's hand on her shoulder making him wince a little in pain.

"Y-you think so?" Jane asked, "You don't think I'm a monster? Or an evil killer?" she asked looking up at him.

"No, If I thought you were a monster I wouldn't be here talking with you right now. Now would I?" He asked with a kind smile on his face. Jane just smiled in response. And Jeff knew that she felt a little better now. He got up a bit staggerly, but carefully made his way over to one of the trees of the circle. Jane looked over to him and looked back down thinking about something; but was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Jeff grunt in pain and hold the wounds on his abdomen and arm. He had obviously lost a lot of blood by now. Jane panicked and quickly ran up to him, kneeling down next to him and looking at his wound on his arm then his abdomen.

"Jeff, you're losing blood, and really quickly for that matter." she said reaching for some cloth that she had near by. "Now please hold still, so I can bandage your arm. Although you're losing more blood from your abdomen area." but Jeff just moved away from the bandage saying he didn't need it and would heal on his own.

Jane thought he was just being stubborn and to full af pride to take the bandages, but she just nodded and put away the cloth. Jeff rested against the tree he was at and rested a little bit, obviously very weak because of the cuts but only cared about getting some rest. Jane stared at him sleeping for a while then she kissed him on the cheek, making him sturr a little but didn't wake up. She smiled sweetly at him, although she knew he couldn't see her but still smiled. Then she got closer to him and leaned her against his chest and put her hand on his chest as well, feeling comfortable and protected there with him, she didn't mind nor care if she got some blood on her clothes or hands. She was just happy to be with Jeff. AS she then drifted of to sleep happily.

The next day she woke up she was leaning against the tree and Jeff was no were to be seen. When she noticed he was gone she immediately jumped up of the ground and looked around frantically. She knew he was hurt so he couldn't have gotten far, but then she found a note near the tree; next to his knife; the note read: **'Jane, don't worry about me. Please understand, and I forgive you about the wound. Don't feel like it's your fault that I left. Please be careful for me Jane. And when you read this I won't know if I'll be any better, or dead, because of the blood loss. Please, don't be mad. And I know I never got to tell you this,because I didn't know how , but I love you Jane. I love you because you are not a monster, and even if you were you're the prettiest one I've ever seen. Bye Jane. Enjoy your life. - Jeff' **

When Jane finished reading the note, she was crying softly, she had felt the same way as Jeff, she loved him back. She closed her eyes shut and held the note close to her chest as if it could protect her from the creatures she feared; like if Jeff was there to comfort her, she needed Jeff. She looked up with a determined look on her face. She got up and started running through the woods determined to find Jeff. She searched all day in the North, West, and East part of the woods, and it was nearing 12 pm. She desperately made her way to the South part of the woods, running as fast as she could through the bushes, trees and logs that were every were.

"Jeff, Jeff are you out here?" she called out, not getting any response, "Jeff, please answer me!" she yelled out getting desperate.

She heard some branches break behind her and she spun around quickly and looked in both directions, knowing those footsteps were to loud to be Jeff's. Or any human's for hat matter.

"H-hello?" she called out kind of scared, "W-who's there?" no answer just more branches breaking, "S-show your self!" her response was just a growl, it didn't sound like a dog, she wasn't sure what it was. "Um, is anyone there?" another growl.

Jane felt a presence behind her and turned around slowly; behind her was a demon dog type of creature that looked something like smile dog except more evil and a shaky hand, Jane reached for her knife, but was tackled by the demonic figure. The creature bit her arm, nearly braking it making her scream in agony; the creature then bit her arm and threw her against a tree, making her fall unconscious. The demonic creature was about to bite her down on the neck to finish her off when-.

"Hey, you bastard, stay away from her!" Jeff yelled tackling the creature down and away from Jane as they began to fight. A very bloody fight, a punch hear, a bite there, a stab hear. Then it talked.

"You have feelings for the girl, aye?" It said with a demonic sound in his voice, "I could tell by the way you look at her, and because you risked your life for hers."

"A-and so what if I do?" Jeff asked a bit nervous for Jane's safety.

"If you don't like her you won't mind if I do this-" he said walking over to Jane and scratching her arm with hi claws.

"Get away from her!" Jeff tackled it again, when he looked at Jane she was bleeding badly, and really bruised. "You'll pay for that! You bastard!"

Jeff tackled it and started stabbing at it like a lunatic that he was. The creature grabbed Jeff by the abdomen, making him scream out in pain, in more than he already was. It then pinned him up against a tree and dragged him down, scratching his back badly. And knocking him out cold, all to motion less as well. The creature was about to give Jeff the final blow, when he was stabbed straight through the head with a knife. Making him die instantly and then fade to nothingness. The one who had stabbed him was Jane. She then crawled over next to Jeff. SHe seemed weak and like she would pass out.

"J-jeff, 'cmon we g-got to go know." She said to witch he didn't answer or move, "Jeff, please get up now," she whimpered, "Jeff, I need, please, wake up." Jeff didn't move though, Jane started whimpering, witch led to sobbing. She looked like a young child who didn't get what they wanted. She felt alone as if no one else was there for her, it made her sad, "Jeff, I-i love you to." she put her heads on his chest and sobbed that was all she could do, then his chest started rising, "J-jeff?"

"Hey there, Princess." Jeff said, with a smirk on his face.

"Jeff, you're alive!" she cried out; wrapping her arms around him and hugging him like there was no tomorrow.

"Y-yea, I'm alive. So, you do love me?" Jeff asked with a smile.

"Y-you heard that?" Jane asked, "Um, yea so sorry you got hurt."

"I heard every word of it, Janey." Jeff said, "And don't worry about it, it's not like it was your fault."

Jane just smiled at him, Jeff sat up and hugged Jane back, in a very loving manner. Jane looked up at Jeff who looked down at her. He cupped her face with one hand, and leaned in to kiss her. They both leaned in and kissed each other lovingly, not in a flirting manner. They stayed like that for about 30 seconds. THen they parted both having loving smiles on their faces. They embraced each other, as they leaned against a tree together. They eventually fell asleep, happy to be together and never alone.


End file.
